


Sharp Eyes and Soft Hands

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, cross posted from tumblr, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Harry grabbed Draco’s hands and linked their fingers, “Why don’t we just spend some quiet time together, no outside interruptions.” His smile widened when Draco squeezed his fingers and nodded. “Alright then. I’ll put on a movie and we can relax on the couch.” He reluctantly untangled their fingers and got up to go put on a movie. He knew it didn’t really matter what he put on as long as it wasn’t too dark.orDraco pissed at the world for no reason, so harry puts on Aladdin and then fluff commences





	Sharp Eyes and Soft Hands

**Author's Note:**

> my first drarry fic, sorry if it's terrible!
> 
> catch me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction  
> i'm now on twitter as well @ithasthegay (first 20 people to follow me from tumblr or here will get a follow back!)

 

Harry looked up from his newspaper when Draco plopped down on the couch beside him. “Something wrong?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes… no… shove off.” Draco huffed and crossed his arms, a sour look on his face. Harry hummed and set down his newspaper so he could turn to face Draco fully. 

“Sounds like something is bothering you.” Harry looked over Draco’s face for any clues to what could be distressing his boyfriend, but ultimately coming up empty. After all, Harry wasn’t very good at noticing things, even when it came to the ones he was closest to. He didn’t notice that Hermione had been using a Time-Turner for a year until she flat out told him. 

“Yeah, I guess. I was having a good day and now….” Draco threw his hands out and scowled. “It’s irritating, to say the least.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hands and linked their fingers, “Why don’t we just spend some quiet time together, no outside interruptions.” His smile widened when Draco squeezed his fingers and nodded. “Alright then. I’ll put on a movie and we can relax on the couch.” He reluctantly untangled their fingers and got up to go put on a movie. He knew it didn’t really matter what he put on as long as it wasn’t too dark. 

“Hurry up, Potter,” Draco huffed before continuing in a smaller voice, “my fingers are getting cold.” Harry’s lips quirked up in a smile as he put the dvd into the player. 

“I’m coming, Draco.” Harry rolled his eyes fondly and walked back over to the couch. He sat down beside Draco and settled a blanket over their laps. “Happy now?” 

Draco huffed softly before shifting closer into Harry’s side, refusing to answer the question. Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Draco. “Aladdin…. seriously?” Draco asked and looked over at Harry. 

“Shut up, you love this movie.” Harry squeezed Draco’s shoulder before quietening down so they can watch the movie. 

Draco shifted closer and dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder, “Thank you…” Harry smiled and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. 

“You’re welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me write faster


End file.
